No siempre todo es lo que parece
by laynad3
Summary: ¿Todo acabó? Para alguien como él, la derrota no es una opción, sin embargo, el shinigami sigue riendo divertido ante la situación...¿Acaso me liberarás de todo Ryuk? Un sólo capitulo...


Titulo: "No siempre todo es lo que parece" 

Bueno los personajes no me pertenecen..(aunque así quisiera)

Esta historia la centré en los dos personajes que más me gustan de la serie...Ryuk y Raito (nada pervertido, ni yaoi, ni nada por el estilo)..

La ultima aclaración es que el personaje principal se llama Light, lo que sucede es en esta historia yo lo coloco como se pronuncia..Raito.

Bueno demasiada explicación..

* * *

¿Todo acabó?

Planeé y anticipé sus jugadas para lograr mi objetivo... y aún así él fácilmente lo volteó todo a su favor.

Un solo error, una sola equivocación por parte de Mikami fue suficiente para tumbar aquello que comenzaba a construir... un nuevo mundo libre de criminales, inmorales, personas inútiles que sólo hieren a los otros.

Pensé que había acertado en escogerlo (y tal vez fue así), pues muchas veces anticipó mis propios movimientos y captó a la perfección lo que deseaba.

**-¡¡ Kami ¡¡**

Decía mientras cumplía lo que le ordenaba, pero aún así su propia ambición para impedir que alguien interrumpiera lo que íbamos a realizar lo llevó a la perdición... y a mí también...

Hoy mientras esperaba terminar este juego de habilidad e inteligencia siendo yo el ganador, estoy en la mitad de todos aquellos que fueron mis camaradas, quienes me miran con odio, aversión y ¿lástima? Si lástima porque siendo tan poderoso he terminado por comportarme como un maniático, he perdido el control de mis propias emociones...

_No quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir_...

Se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Entonces Ryuk quién ha estado observando todo, fija su mirada en mí y ríe... ríe porque sabe en que terminará todo si aquello que tanto me atormenta no se cumple... morir o terminar encerrado en prisión pagando por una pena por el resto de mi vida.

Es humillante... indigno para mí quién como dios juzgo a los humanos...

Hump... ya estoy pensando como un Shinigami... como alguna vez Ryuk lo dijo: "eres un perfecto Shinigami..."

Sí, me doy cuenta lo que debe pasar, gracias Ryuk...

Esto debe acabar... –pensamos a la vez

**Es inútil que me esposes...** –le digo con seguridad al sujeto que tengo al frente- **No saldré vivo de este lugar.**

**¿Por qué lo dices? Acaso ¿Piensas que te voy a matar?**-pregunta algo confuso Near mientras retuerce un mechón de su blanquecino cabello.

**Iie...no saldré con vida pues Ryuk no lo permitirá ¿Verdad?**

El aludido se acerca para colocarse a mi lado y sonríe de una manera diabólica para sorpresa de todos los que no entienden a que me refiero, sin embargo, el Shinigami les explicará y entonces finalmente iré a la nada... como todos los humanos...

**jeje, Raito dice la verdad, jeje** –dice mientras levanta su Death Note y procede a abrirla.

**¿Por qué, Shinigami-san¿No permitirás que nos llevemos a Raito?**

**¡Si, acaso es una trampa para ayudar a Raito-kun a escapar¡¡-**grita Matsuda espantado ante la posibilidad de dejar libre a Kira.

**Jejeje... yo no haría algo como eso, desde un principio le dije a Raito que no estaba de parte de ningún lado, no le ayudaría ni a él ni a sus perseguidores... jejeje**

**¡¿Qué es lo pretendes, Shinigami?¡ No sabíamos que poseías un Death Note**-dice Aizawa

**jajaja, los humanos son muy interesantes... todos los shinigamis poseen un Death Note propio, sólo unos cuantos tienen dos cuadernos. En mi caso, cuando se me cayó al mundo de los humanos Raito fue el primero en tomarlo y escribir en él, cuando lo visité hicimos un pacto, que sólo el Shinigami que posee ese cuaderno puede hacer con el individuo que sea su primer dueño...**

**En este caso es Raito ¿No? Pero ¿A qué tipo de pacto te refieres, Shinigami-san? **–pregunta curioso Near, quién juega con su pequeño muñeco de Kira.

**Muy sencillo, aquel humano que utilice un Death Note no podrá ir al cielo o al infierno y cuando Raito muera yo escribiré su nombre en mi Death Note.**

**¿Acaso la vida de Raito va a llegar a su fin? Pensé que le quedaban más años de vida, ya que el jefe nunca dijo nada al respecto¡¡-**grita Matsuda bastante desconcertado.

**Cálmate, Matsuda-**Raito voltea a mirarlo-**Lo que sucede es que Ryuk ya está aburrido.**

**Ehh??**

**Jeje...No esperaré a que Raito pase todo el tiempo en prisión hasta verlo morir...es aburrido...así que...**

Todos permanecen atentos a lo que hace el Shinigami el cual ha empezado a escribir algo en el cuaderno (Yagami Light), cuando finaliza tan sólo mira a Raito que yace tranquilo a la espera de su fatídico destino...

_40...39...38...37_

Raito recoge el Death Note y lee las instrucciones: "Aquella persona cuyo nombre sea escrito en este cuaderno morirá..."

"Es ridículo"- dice dejándolo nuevamente en el suelo.

_36...35...34...33...32_

Va caminando por las calles con el cuaderno a penas visible en su mochila.

¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?

_31...30...29...28...27_

La muerte de aquel secuestrador y la del sujeto de la moto arrollado por el camión.

_26...25...24...23_

Imágenes de los criminales que mató...la visita de Ryuk (aquella fue la primera vez que se vieron)...la muerte de Lind. L. Taylor (el supuesto L) y la aparición de L.

_22...21...20...19_

El juego de inteligencia entre L y Kira...la primera vez que vio a Ryuuzaki, las cintas del segundo Kira y su encuentro con Misa y su Shinigami Rem.

_18...17...16...15_

Encerrado por voluntad propia mientras L lo vigila al igual que a Misa...su repentina pérdida de los recuerdos y como permanece esposado a Ryuuzaki mientras soluciona el caso de Kira.

_14...13...12...11_

La muerte de L en sus brazos y su ascenso a policía..la aparición de Near y Mello.

_10...09...08...07_

La muerte de su padre, su familia (mamá y Sayu) y toda su vida, el Raito que todos conocían...por otro lado el Death Note, Ryuk y Kira: "El dios del nuevo mundo"

06...05...04...03

¿Todo acabó?

Si, todo acabó, desde que decidí jugar este juego...desde que Raito se convirtió en Kira...

02...01...

**Fue divertido¿Verdad, Ryuk?**- Raito sonríe malvadamente mientras mira divertido al Shinigami.

De pronto el dolor en su pecho comienza a hacerse fuerte, le es difícil respirar, se siente mareado y ve como todo se está volviendo borroso.

La escena se congela y Raito cae lentamente ante la mirada del equipo de investigación, SPK y Mikami

- **¡¡ Kami ¡¡**

El intenta correr para ayudarlo pero es detenido

Antes de tocar el piso, la mano de Ryuk toma el brazo de Raito, evitando que este se golpee contra el frío suelo. El Shinigami se acerca y lo toma en brazos ante la mirada sorprendida del chico.

**Si, fue divertido...**

**Hump.. ba..ka..Ryu..uk**

**Jeje**

Aun con la mirada fija en esos iris rojizos y maliciosos Raito no se arrepiente de todo lo que hizo…"Seré el dios del nuevo mundo"...

La luz de los ojos de Raito se pierde y poco a poco los cierra para nunca más volverlos a abrir.

El Shinigami lo observa, sabe que fue divertido mientras duro, sabe que nadie le volverá a dar manzanas jugosas, sabe que no volverá a reír por una jugada maestra de Raito, sabe que Raito no volverá... pero está seguro que el era un verdadero Shinigami...

- **jejeje**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_...En el mundo de los shinigamis..._

**Se ha ido**- Ryuk se voltea mirar la pequeña cueva, la cual se encuentra vacía y tan sólo iluminada por una luz azul- **y ni siquiera me ha agradecido por tomarme la molestia de contarle esta historia**-regresa su mirada al horizonte sabiendo que este Shinigami se lo contará a otros, pues el rumor de su visita al mundo de los humanos y de las cosas interesantes que encontró se ha difundido hasta llegar a oídos del Rey de los shinigamis.

**Jejeje...los humanos son interesantes...**

Una sombra parece proyectarse en el lugar y una voz gruesa y calmada se escucha en todo el recinto.

**Aún sigues con eso Ryuk...deja de contársela a todo el que viene interesado...ven conmigo.**

Ryuk voltea a mirar al otro Shinigami, más pequeño que él, con cabellos largos blancos cayendo ordenadamente, su rostro cubierto por una máscara blanca con signos extraños en toda su superficie, lo único que se ve son dos puntos rojos incesantes en el lugar donde están los ojos haciendo juego con la túnica negra que viste.

**¿Acaso te molesta que cuente lo que te sucedió?...Raito...**

**Hump, ni siquiera puedo recordarlo... y no me llames así sabes cual es mi verdadero nombre.**

**Jejeje es la costumbre**- baja de donde esta sentado y camina detrás del ser que baja tranquilamente las escaleras.

**Raito...**

**Lo sé Ryuk..**- el Shinigami saca debajo de su túnica una manzana roja y jugosa y se la lanza a Ryuk, el la toma y la devora con gusto.

**Sigues siendo bastante interesante...**

El Shinigami de cabellos blancos ríe divertido ante las ocurrencias de su compañero... "Nunca contarás el final¿Verdad?..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- **jejeje- **levanta su mano y la posa en la frente del chico muerto- **Aún así Raito logró lo que quería, nadie olvidará a Kira aunque se convierta en un mito, muchos seguirán sus ideales y tal vez, quien sabe, vuelva a caer otro Death Note a este mundo, jejeje**- desliza lentamente sus dedos hasta llegar a la mejilla...aún puede sentir su calidez- **Que lástima que ya no podemos divertirnos...**

Near observa la situación, un Shinigami dios de la muerte, parece triste por la muerte provocada de Yagami.

- ¿Es que acaso lo llegaste apreciar?

Ryuk lo mira y sólo sonríe macabramente...

"No siempre todo es lo que parece..."

* * *

Owari...

Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad se me ocurrió luego de haber visto el anime, la películas, el director´s cut y leer el manga.

No me gusto el final pues..-¡porqué siempre gana el bueno¡, así que trate de no modificar mucho pero dándole el verdadero triunfo a Raito y a Ryuk..

Onegai, dejen reviews para saber que les pareció, es mi primer fanfic que publico..

Mata ne¡¡


End file.
